memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Starship Calisto/Pria/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Notes: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes) Calisto is flying at high warp heading towards a Medical outpost. INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson is doing a physical on Captain Taylor. DR. CARLSON: Breath in and hold. Taylor does this and waits as Dr. Carlson is scanning her. DR. CARLSON: And exhale Captain. Taylor breathes out. CAPT. TAYLOR (Annoyed): I hate getting my physical done. Carlson runs the scanner over her as he's looking at the Medical Tricorder. DR. CARLSON: It has to be done by the order I.O.A Captain. Taylor rolls her eyes then the com activates. CMDR. BRANSON (Com Voice): All Senior Officers report to the bridge. Taylor gets up and gets her jacket on and heads out. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Calisto emerges from warp as an Asteroid flies by the ship heading towards the star. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge while adjusting her sleeves on her uniform and joins her XO who is standing behind the helm station. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? Commander Branson turns to her. CMDR. BRANSON: We've picked up a distress call from within the Asteroid. He nods at Sito who activates the com. CAPT. LAVESQUE (Com Voice): This is Captain Pria Lavesque of the mining ship Horizon, I'm in trouble I'm trapped on an asteroid it's heading towards a nearby star in this system. Captain Taylor is amazed by the sight. CAPT. TAYLOR: A Sun diver. Sito turns to her. LTJG. SITO (Confused): A Sun what? Ensign Carlson chimes in. ENS. CARLSON: A Sun diver is a asteroid that got caught in the gravitational pull of a star. It basically makes a kamikaze dive until it's vaporized by the heat. Sito chimes in. LTJG. SITO: I've got the mining vessel on senors enlarging now. Viewer shows the mining ship. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sito hails the ship. Sito inputs commands into the ops console and nods. CAPT. TAYLOR: Mining vessel I'm Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Calisto we're responding to your distress call what's your emergency? The viewer shows the bridge of the mining vessel. CAPT. LAVESQUE (Viewer): I'm Pria Lavesque of the Mining vessel Horizon I'm in trouble! Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Captain Lavesque what's your life-support status? She checks her console read out. CAPT. LAVESQUE (Viewer): On-line for now but its getting really, really hot in here! Taylor turns to Branson then back to the viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR: Hang on we're on our way. Viewer changes to the mining ship. CAPT. TAYLOR: Comments anyone? Branson chimes in. CMDR. BRANSON: Can we use the tractor beam? Sito chimes in. LTJG. SITO: It will comprise her ship's outer hull. Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: Transporters? T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: There's too much interference from the sun. Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: What about Phasers? T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: They would have to be precise or we risk destroying her vessel with her inside. Sito chimes in. LTJG. SITO: And we would have to be close. Branson looks at her. CMDR. BRANSON: How close will we need to be to use our phasers? Sito checks her console. LTJG. SITO: Five meters. Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Trust me I can do it they don't call me the best tactical officer for nothing. Taylor thinks. CAPT. TAYLOR: Alright let's bring it Kara take us in full impulse speed full power to shields ready phasers. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm console as Lieutenant Mason inputs commands to power the phaser banks. EXT-SPACE Calisto gets close to the comet as the pieces from the comet hit the shields. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) Ship jolts hard as the crew is hanging on to the consoles and rails. ENS. CARLSON: We're five thousand meters and closing! Then Sito's console sends out an alarm. LTJG. SITO: THE COMET IS BREAKING APART! The viewer shows the chunks of the comet lift up. CMDR. BRANSON: ALL HANDS BRACE FOR IMPACT! Everyone hangs on. EXT-SPACE A big piece of the comet hits the shields making the forward shields flicker. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks erupts from the ceiling and MSD as klaxons blare. LT. MASON: Shields down to seventy-five percent we're in range locking phasers minimal yield and firing. EXT-SPACE Calisto fires her port ventral phasers and the beam lances out and starts cutting the mining ship out, then the ship is free as the Calisto locks a tractor beam onto it and pulls it towards the ship. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. CARLSON: We've got it. CAPT. TAYLOR: Get us out of here full impulse speed. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE Calisto moves away with the ship in its tractor beam. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Ship stops shaking. LTJG. SITO: Bringing it into the main shuttlebay. Commander Branson activates the com. CMDR. BRANSON: Medical team to main shuttle bay. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Good work. EXT-SPACE Calisto is at impulse speed. INT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson is treating Pria's wounds. DR. CARLSON: What the hell were you doing trying to land on a comet? Pria snickers. PRIA (Smiles): Oh, I was returning from a mining expedition in the Matar system, and I encountered a Klingon Vor'cha-class attack cruiser, I managed to outrun it but it drained my power I detected dilithuim deposit inside the comet. So it was either try and land and get fuel or wait to die. Both Captain Taylor and Commander Branson looks at each other and then Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR: Luckily for you we were in the system. PRIA (Nods): Thanks you Captain. Both Taylor and Martin leave the Sickbay. INT-DECK SEVEN CORRIDOR CAPT. TAYLOR: Assign her quarters. CMDR. BRANSON (Nods): Aye, Captain. INT-GUEST QUARTERS The doors opens Lieutenant Mason and Captain Lavesque enters. LT. MASON: And here we are you can relax here till we reach Starbase one hundred thirty-eight. Pria looks around the quarters. PRIA (Smiles): Thank you Lieutenant this will work nicely. Mason leaves. PRIA (Into device): I'm onboard the ship standby. (END OF ACT ONE, FADE OUT)